emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Spin-off
A Spin-off - in media terms - is to derive a new television or radio programme, novel, video game or special video release from an existing (or previously existing) one. Various types of spin-offs and merchandise of the ITV soap opera Emmerdale have been released throughout the show's history. "Straight to Video/DVD" specials This is the list of the direct-to-home-media Emmerdale films that have been released. An interesting fact is that the character of Marlon Dingle (played by Mark Charnock) is the only one to have appeared in them all. *1997 - The Dingles Down Under *1998 - Revenge *1999 - The Dingles in Venice *2010 - The Dingles: For Richer, For Poorer *2011 - Paddy and Marlon's Big Night In TV Specials *A Tribute to Emmerdale Farm (1977) - Celebrating the characters and storylines during the first 5 years of the programme's creation. *A Decade Down on the Farm (1982) - Emmerdale's 10th Anniversary. *Emmerdale Farm Celebrates (1985) - Celebrating 1000 episodes of Emmerdale. *Last Orders For Amos (1991) - A tribute to Ronald Magill who retired from his role as Amos Brearly. *Images of Yorkshire: Emmerdale (1991) - Celebrating the location of the soap. *Family Fortunes: Emmerdale v. Binding Family (1991) - Special edition of Family Fortunes. *21 Years of Emmerdale (1993) - Celebrating 21 years of the show. *30 Years of Emmerdale (2002) - Celebrating 30 years of the show. *Farewell Seth - A Tribute to Stan Richards (2005) - Tribute to Stan Richards, retiring as Seth Armstrong. *Celebrity Juice: Corrie vs. Emmerdale (2011) - A special edition of the show where the two soaps battle it out. *Corrie v Emmerdale: The Big Quiz (2011) - A quiz special between the two soaps. *Emmerdale at 40 (2012) - 5-part documentary celebrating 40 years of the show. Text Santa * 2012 - Text Santa and Emmerdale: Xmas Medley * 2013 - Text Santa and Emmerdale: Killed-off for Christmas * 2014 - Text Santa and Emmerdale: Dan's Dream Books Several Emmerdale books, fiction and non-fiction, have been produced, a number written by Lee Mackenzie and James Ferguson (a pen name of author Peter Walker who also wrote the original novels the TV show Heartbeat is based on as Nicholas Rhea). Lance Parkin (who had been a storyliner on the TV show) also wrote a novel in the early 2000s. At least one of these was also translated into Finnish. The book titles for the original, popular series of novelisations, are: * The Legacy (1) by Lee Mackenzie – stories from the original 1972 episodes * Prodigal's Progress (2) by Lee Mackenzie – stories from 1973 * All That A Man Has... (3) by Lee Mackenzie – stories from 1973 * Lovers' Meeting (4) by Lee Mackenzie – stories from 1974 * A Sad And Happy Summer (5) by Lee Mackenzie – stories from 1973/1974 * A Sense Of Responsibility (6) by Lee Mackenzie – stories from 1975/1976 * Nothing Stays The Same (7) by Lee Mackenzie – stories from 1976 * The Couple At Demdyke Row (8) by Lee Mackenzie – stories from 1976/1977 * Whispers Of Scandal (9) by Lee Mackenzie – stories from 1977 * Shadows From The Past (10) by Lee Mackenzie – stories from 1977 * Lucky For Some (11) by Lee Mackenzie – stories from 1978 * Face Value (12) by Lee Mackenzie – stories from 1978 * Good Neighbours (13) by Lee Mackenzie – stories from 1978 * Innocent Victim (14) by Lee Mackenzie – stories from 1979 * False Witness (15) by Lee Mackenzie – stories from 1979 * The Homecoming (16) by Lee Mackenzie – stories from 1980 * Old Flames (17) by Lee Mackenzie – stories from 1980/1981 * Wedding Bells (18) by Lee Mackenzie – stories from 1981/1982 * Family Feuds (19) by Lee Mackenzie – stories from 1982 * Young Passions (20) by Lee Mackenzie – stories from 1983 * Another Door Opens (21) by Lee Mackenzie – stories from 1983 * A Friend In Need (22) by James Ferguson – stories from 1983/1984 * Divided Loyalties (23) by James Ferguson – stories from 1984 * Wives And Lovers (24) by James Ferguson – final novel of original series, stories from 1985 There was also * Annie Sugden's County Diary by Lee Mackenzie – Annie's life in the 1920s until 1945 * Early Days at Emmerdale Farm by Lee Mackenzie – Annie's life from 1945 until the mid 1950s * Emmerdale: Their Finest Hour by Lance Parkin – Life in Beckindale in 1941 * Emmerdale Family Album by Michael Heatley. * Alan Turner's Emmerdale Cookbook Non-Fiction: * Emmerdale Farm: The Official Companion * The Story of Emmerdale Farm - The 15th anniversary special. * The Emmerdale Companion - The 25th anniversary anniversary special. * Emmerdale 21 by Bill Hill and Michael Heatley. * 30 Years of Emmerdale by Lance Parkin. * Emmerdale: The Pictorial Memoir * The Emmerdale Farm Book of Country Lore by James Ferguson. * The Emmerdale Farm Knitting Book by Richard Poppleton. Episode DVDs DVD releases of Emmerdale episodes include: *"Emmerdale Farm Volume 1", featuring the first 26 episodes from 1972–73 on a four disc set. *Volume 2, featuring episodes 27–52, was released in 2009. *Volume 3, featuring episodes 53-84 was released in May 2011. *Volume 4, featuring episodes 85-116 was released in August 2012. *Volume 5, featuring episodes 117-148 is due to be released in August 2015. *"The Best of Emmerdale" twelve of the best episodes taken from 1993–2006 on a two disc set: **Episode 1829 – Plane Crash – Part 1 **Episode 1830 – Plane Crash – Part 2 **Episode 1870 – Jack & Sarah's wedding **Episode 1875 – Post Office Robbers Caught **Episode 2473 – Kim Flees Emmerdale **Episode 2668 – Bus Crash **Episode 3018 – Nicola Jilts Carlos **Episode 3215 – Zoe Gets Sectioned **Episode 3339 – Louise Kills Ray **Episode 3623/3624 – The Storm **Episode 4159/4160 – Home Farm is Blown Up **Episode 4425 – Alice Dingle's Euthanasia Pact *"Emmerdale 35th Anniversary Edition" is the previous two releases together in a box set, and so, controversially for a 35th anniversary set, the years 1974–1993 were totally omitted. Other As well as the films, books and episode DVDs there have been other videos and DVDs and memorabilia (often signed by cast members) released, including merchandise relating to The Woolpackers, the Emmerdale band that existed in the 90s. Emmerdale Village News In 2013, to coincide with the siege storyline, a new website was created called Emmerdale Village News. This website contained weather forecasts, updates on the siege and news articles about the local area. Extra Scenes In 2014, Emmerdale posted a few videos on their website which were part of current storylines seen on the show. These included: * Bye Donna: A message to April * Barton boys' home video * A DVD arrives in the post... * Kerry's Glamma 4 Kidz Also, two fantasy playlists were posted on the website in May 2014 before the two weddings of Cain & Moira and Declan & Charity were shown on screen. Deleted Scenes In 2015, Emmerdale posted a few deleted scenes on their website. These included: * Ross, Carly and the Morning After * Nicola And Jimmy Discuss Dubai * Vanessa And Rhona Talk Money * Sam And Rachel Argue About Belle * Jai plans his custody case * Jai tells Rishi to stay away * Adam loses it over Vanessa's secret Storyline Trailers In 2013, Emmerdale started posting trailers of upcoming storylines on their website. These trailers included: * Debbie and Chas team up: Trailer (October 2013) * The siege: Trailer (October 2013) * Christmas Trailer 2013 (December 2013) * Mission PIGpossible: Trailer (March 2014) * Double Wedding: Trailer (May 2014) * John Barton's Crash: Trailer (June 2014) * Tour De France comes to Emmerdale (July 2014) * Dan and Kerry: Wedding Woes Mash Up (July 2014) * Next week on Emmerdale (October 2014) * Welcome to the Chop Shop (October 2014) * Big Bad Belle (November 2014) * Robert...and Aaron? (November 2014) * Christmas Trailer 2014 (December 2014) * Andy and Katie's wedding (December 2014) * Belle's Secret Exposed (January 2015) * Robert and Aaron Caught! (January 2015) * Andy's on the edge (February 2015) * The final goodbye (February 2015) * Alicia and Lachlan - Aftershocks (February 2015) * Lachlan's Comeuppance (March 2015) * Robert's Confession (March 2015) * Robert's murder for hire (March 2015) * Criminal Attraction (April 2015) * Alicia's Revenge (May 2015) * Summer on Emmerdale (May 2015) * Debbie and Ross (June 2015) * Robert vs Cain (June 2015) * Who's the daddy to Charity's baby? (June 2015) Category:Emmerdale spin-offs Category:Emmerdale